LA MISTERIOSA CHICA
by kuchikiISAN
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki un chico muy guapo y mujeriego que en el regreso de clases conoce a una chica de baja estatura llamada Rukia Kuchiki. El al darse cuenta que ella no es como las demás chicas se pone como reto conocerla, pero no va hacer fácil ya que Rukia mantiene un misterioso pasado que hace que ella lo odie. Ichigo tratara de conocer a la misteriosa chica ...
1. Un día nuevo

UNA MISTERIOSA CHICA

Ichigo kurosaki un chico muy guapo y mujeriego que le encanta la atención femenina, rukia kuchiki una chica talentosa con un misterioso pasado, que ocurrirá cuando se conocen.

ES MI PRIMER FIC

CAPITULO 1: un nuevo día

TOC TOC

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, no se oyó ningún sonido como respuesta

_Oni-chan despierta se te ara tarde para ir a la escuela- habló la pequeña yuzu

No hubo respuesta alguna de parte del chico que se había encerrado en su habitación

_Oni-chan..._se abrió la puerta de golpe mostrando a un chico alto, con un extraño color de cabello, naranja para ser exacto con seño fruncido y ojos avellana mostrando una cara de no me molestes más.

_Ya voy yuzu no molestes_ respondió de mala gana

_no le hables así a tu hermana ichigo_ hablo un hombre alto, con pelo negro y barba de pocos días _que tu hermana no tiene la culpa de tu irresponsabilidad_

Ichigo vio una cara de reproche de parte de su padre y se dio cuenta de lo grosero que había sido con su hermana

_Perdón yuzu no quise tratarte así_ le dijo a su hermana que tenía los ojos algo llorosos

Yuzu una niña de unos 12 años de cabello color marrón claro que vestía una sudadera verde con un delantal de cocina le dio una sonrisa y le dijo :

_no te preocupes Oni_chan, mejor apresúrate que llegaras tarde a la escuela y no habrá tiempo para que desayunes _ dijo ya una yuzu feliz

_Está bien _le respondió ichigo entrando a su cuarto

Ichigo miro su celular y vio que era algo tarde, así que agarro una toalla y se metió al baño

* * *

15 minutos después ya estaba listo y como era su primer día se alisto más de lo usual ya que talvez habrían chicas nuevas en su escuela, terminó de peinarse aunque siempre quedara con el mismo cabello alborotado, bajó a la cocina encontrándose con su otra hermana

_al fin bajas ichi-ni_ Replicó una chica de la misma edad que yuzu, con cabello negro y ropa deportiva _ ya sé que te estas alistando para tus nuevas conquistas pero no exageres, siempre quedas igual_

_cállate Karin, y yo no me alisto para mis conquistas _Afirmó ichigo sabiendo que estaba mintiendo _solo quería tratar de cambiar un poco de look_

_ni tú mismo te lo crees y escuche como le gritaste a yuzu, le dije que no te molestara porque ya sabía cómo reaccionarias pero no me hizo caso_

_Ni me lo recuerdes me porte como un idiota _Aseguró ichigo con sinceridad

_eso ya lo sé cualquiera reaccionaria así en tu estado, ni me di cuenta a qué horas llegaste anoche _le dijo un poco molesta

Ichigo que estaba pensando como reaccionaria su hermana si se enterara que llego apenas unas 5 horas, al poco tiempo puso una cara de terror sabiendo bien que si le decía lo mata

_y dime a qué horas llegaste ichi-ni_ preguntó Karin tranquila, pero ichigo sabía que detrás de esa tranquilidad estaba su futura muerte

_umm pues…Temprano _dijo algo nervioso rogando para que ya no preguntara nada más

_temprano? esa es tu respuesta_ miro de reojo a su hermano y observo que estaba algo nervioso y asustado, ya sabía a qué horas había llegado pero le gustaba asustar a su hermano mayor

_he si…oye y porque te tengo que dar explicaciones aquí yo soy el hermano mayor _dándose cuenta que Karin se estaba burlando de el

_ya sé que tú eres el hermano mayor pero no te comportas como uno, ya sabes que me enoja que te largues a fiestas y que preocupes a yuzu, más cuando llegas borracho_ dijo una Karin molesta_ además a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre ir a una fiesta por la noche sabiendo que al siguiente día tiene que ir a la escuela

_calla además tenía mis motivos para ir_ le respondió el naranjita_

_ir a coquetear no son buenos motivos ichi-ni, te creía más inteligente, suerte que yuzu te dio unas aspirinas para que se te calmara la borrachera que tenías_ Replicó ya comiendo su desayuno

_como sea, mejor me largo ya, no quiero más sermones tuyos Karin _contestó ichigo levantándose y agarrando su mochila_ que suficientes tuvo anoche con la cabra loca, nos vemos

_solo te digo que si vuelves a llegar noche te voy a castigar ichi-ni_Agregó karin con una cara que hizo a ichigo templar_

_he..no te tengo miedo Karin _ Hablo ichigo no muy convencido de lo que había dicho

_que dijiste_ le dijo Karin con un tono de ultratumba

_N..nada mejor me voy_ Respondió y a continuación salir corriendo de la casa

* * *

Ya en la entrada del instituto de karakura estaban todos sus amigos y amigas esperándolo, cuando vio que a su lado paso una chica de baja estatura, cabello corto y unos grandes ojos de color misterioso que no alcanzó a ver bien, una vocecita lo saco de sus pensamientos

_kurosaki-kun! Buenos días_ saludo una muy entusiasmada chica de grandes atributos

_buenos días inove _le dijo ichigo a la chica la cual se había sonrojado por la sonrisa que le dio

_ya cálmate orihime solo te saludo no te rebajes como las demás chicas _Hablo una chica te pelo corto en punta

_tatsuki-chan! _exclamo con sorpresa

_ya mejor vamos al…ichigo que estás viendo_ tatsuki se fijó que estaba muy distraído y miro la dirección que estaba viendo_ aaaa estas mirando a la chica nueva_

_ya me suponía que era nueva_ Respondió ichigo con una sonrisa_ la iré a saludar

_no creo que ella sea como las demás chicas se ve seria no creo que te haga caso _le dijo a ichigo observando a la chica nueva que estaba sentada de bajo de un gran árbol con un libro en la mano

_como vas a creer ninguna chica me ha rechazado _Afirmó con un sonrisa_ nos vemos luego _les dijo a las chicas

_kurosaki-kun_susurro triste muy orihime

_no te desalnimes a Orihime, vámonos al salón

_está bien Tatsuki-chan

* * *

Ichigo que se estaba acercando donde estaba la chica se fijó que estaba leyendo así que se acercó más, la chica no se había dado cuenta de su presencia así que ichigo le dijo:

_Hola soy ichigo kurosaki… cómo te llamas preciosa

* * *

**que tal quedo es mi primer fic así que acepto criticas ya sean buenas o malas también acepto consejos para mejorar o si no díganme de un solo que no sirvo para la escritura T.T si a alguien le gusto diganme para continuar la historia **


	2. una enana misteriosa

**Aquí**** el nuevo capitulo de La misteriosa chica **

**muchas gracias a todas que leen mi fic, no se si mejore o empeore xD, si ven algún error sepan disculparme fanfiction esta en mi contra me distorsiona algunas palabras **

**Agradezco**** a majrob por ayudarme a actualizar, la verdad no sabia como se actualizaba pero ahora si se XD. También agradezco a Kia-san kurosaki y lilianaPark36 por dejar sus reviews . sin mas espero que les guste :3**

* * *

**LA MISTERIOSA CHICA**

**CAP 2: una enana misteriosa**

- hola soy ichigo kurosaki…cómo te llamas preciosa - le hablo a la chica que estaba sentada

La chica elevo la cabeza para ver al dueño de la voz pero inmediatamente la bajo y continúo en su lectura. Ichigo se sorprendió, a ver que no le dijo nada volvió a preguntar

- dije que c…

- ya te escuche - Respondió de mala gana la chica a ichigo

Ichigo se sorprendió por la forma en que le respondió en una forma molesta y agresiva?

- E- eto…entonces por qué no me dices cómo te llamas - ichigo estaba molesto consigo mismo, nunca había tartamudeado con una chica excepto con Karin ella es una excepción

- no tengo porque decírtelo - le dijo la chica despreocupadamente volviendo a su lectura

- Qué bonito nomb… Que? - Nunca se había sorprendido tanto en su vida- que fue lo que dijiste?

- que eres sordo o que, dije que no estoy obligada a decírtelo idiota - Contestó con el mismo tono molesto

- okey… ya sé que eres nueva, porque no te enseño la escuela y me pláticas sobre ti – Agrego ignorando el insulto que le dijo - talvez conociéndome me quieres decir tu nombre

- Ni conociéndote te digo mi nombre, además ya conozco la escuela – Contestó sin levantar la vista del libro - no malgaste tu tiempo con migo yo no soy como las demás chicas que con solo mirarte se mueren por ti

- De dónde has sacado eso de malgastar mi tiempo, solo quería ser amable con la chica nueva - le dijo ichigo un poco confundido

- crees que no se de la reputación que tienes - Le preguntó la chica cerrando el libro y levantándose de donde estaba - aunque no lo creas estoy muy enterada del famoso mujeriego ichigo kurosaki - la chica se sacudió la ropa y volteo a ver a ichigo

- yo no soy ningún mujeriego, quien te ha dicho eso - la miro a los ojos y se arrepintió al momento, tenía unos ojos hermosos, grandes y de un color violeta? No sabía que existían ese color de ojos, quizás eran lentillas .sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con los sonidos de pisadas yéndose y se fijó que la chica se estaba alejando

- OYE! ESPERA - Gritó, pero no hubo respuesta la chica ya se había ido - pero que rara es, quien le habrá contado semejante mentira - habló en voz alta sin percatarse que alguien estaba atrás de el

- Eso no es mentira al contrario es la pura realidad, es una mujer muy inteligente - dijo una voz detrás de el

- HAAAAA! , Ishida que haces asustando gente a estas hora tu horario es a las doce de la noche - Replicó ichigo un tanto calmado

- muy gracioso kurosaki, que hacías con la chica nueva no me digas que viniste a "conquistarla" – Inquirió ishida ajustándose los lentes - alcance a escuchar algo de la conversación es muy inteligente esa chica no me sorprende que obtuviera una beca

- como que una beca, conoces a la enana - preguntó ichigo un poco sorprendido ya que el instituto de karakura es el mejor de toda la ciudad y también un tanto caro

- Enana?

- no me quiso decir su nombre así que le voy a decir enana hasta que me lo diga, además le queda perfectamente…ya dime la conoces?

- no mucho, solo sé que es una chica muy inteligente y que se ganó una beca deportiva – contestó ishida

- entonces si se ganó la beca por ser buena en los deportes, porque dices que es inteligente? - Añadió un tanto confundido

- porque es la primera chica que no está interesada en el "majestuoso" kurosaki - Anunció ishida con un poco de burla

- tsk ya verás que se va a interesar

- talvez pero te va a costar conquistarla se ve que no le interesas

- como sea y tu porque estabas escuchando conversaciones ajenas cuatro ojos - preguntó ichigo caminando a su salón

- yo no estaba escuchando, por casualidad pasaba y alcance a escuchar lo último que te dijo - le respondió un tanto indignado a que insinuaran que el escuchaba conversaciones ajenas

- como tú digas - dijo ichigo un tanto aburrido - nos vemos en el receso - ishida volteo a ver a su amigo

- está bien kurosaki, nos vemos - se despidió ishida ya que tocaba en otro salón

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitieran son muy buenos amigos y se ayudaban el uno al otro, lo que ninguno de sus amigos sabían es que son primos y que por eso se comprendían. También porque tenían mucho en común como por ejemplo ya no tenían madre

- _**Adonde tocará la enana, la busque de camino al salón pero ni rastro de ella, quizás esta en otro salón**__ -_ pensó ichigo abriendo la puerta

- ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó un chico de cabello marrón

- Hola keigo – saludo ichigo con un golpe

- Buenos días ichigo llegas tarde – habló un chico con un celular en la mano

- Buenos días Mizuiro y me entretuve un poco en la entrada – contestó dirigiéndose a su asiento

- Entretenerse, con qué ? - preguntó sentándose en su asiento

- con la chica nueva, verdad ichigo – respondió Tatsuki

- chica nueva, no pierdes el tiempo ichigo – le dijo keigo con el pulgar arriba

- como sea

- No te hizo caso verdad – afirmó Tatsuki

- HE! Una chica que no le hizo caso a ichigo esa chica vale oro – Dijo un chico de cabello color rojo y tatuajes en la frente

- Como que una chica que no le hizo caso vale oro – dijo Tatsuki – Entonces yo también valgo oro? –pregunto

- eso es diferente, la chica que rechazo a ichigo debe ser femenina y tu n… - keigo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió un golpe en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente

- creo que te pasaste Tatsuki – hablo mizuiro

- no le hagas caso Arisawa tú también vales oro – Le dijo Renji

- muchas gracias Abarai – contestó tronándose los dedos

- y bien quien es la mujer que me está gustando sin conocerla

- No molestes Renji – dijo ichigo con el ceño fruncido – que no estoy de humor para tus idioteces

- cuales idioteces, ya quiero conocer a esa chica – agrego Renji con una sonrisa en la cara

Ichigo conto hasta diez, no es que se enojara fácilmente pero Renji Abarai es su rival desde hace años y que le eche en cara su derrota con la chica nueva, le daban ganas de callarle la boca a golpes

- No la vas a conocer, yo la vi primero así que te alejas de ella – Anuncio ichigo un tanto enojado

- quien crees que eres para decirme que hacer – preguntó Renji – si la quieres solo para ti es porque es bonita verdad y no quieres que YO la conquiste – Afirmó

- Abarai a tu asiento – ordeno la profesora que acababa de llegar

- ya voy sensei – contestó Renji yéndose a su asiento

Ya cuando todos los alumnos estaban sentados, la profesora comenzó a darles las explicaciones del nuevo año escolar. Ichigo que no estaba prestando atención se percató que le habían tirado algo, volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que era de Renji. Abrió la nota y se sorprendió de lo que decía:

"_**hagamos un trato, apostemos quien de los dos le habla primero a la chica nueva**_ "

Ichigo vio que Renji estaba confiado así que se preguntó, por qué quería hacer la apuesta

"_**porque quieres apostar, tan confiado estas" **_– le preguntó a Renji

"_**no estoy confiado estoy seguro que yo gano"- **_le respondió

Ichigo lo pensó bien no creía que le ganara así que acepto

"_**está bien que pasa si yo gano "- **_le mando confiado de que gana

"si_** tu ganas te dejare el camino libre, pero si yo gano me pagaras 50 dólares**_ _**y dejaras en paz a la chica**_ "

Ichigo lo pensó un momento y le mando otro papel

"_**Por qué si pierdo te tengo que dar 50 dólares y tu bien galán no vas a apostar nada de dinero "-**_

"_**no te has fijado que estoy en desventaja, no conozco a la chica solo sé que es nueva y que no te hace caso, además a ti no te pesan 50 dólares te los puede dar tu papá en cambio para mi es el pago para el alquiler del apartamento "–**_ le mando Renji con una breve explicación

Ichigo no se negó ya que era una buena explicación, aunque no lo admitiera, Renji es también su amigo y sabia en las condiciones que se crió y que tiene que vivir por su propia cuenta, en cambio él tiene todo, bueno no todo pero si se trata de dinero su padre se lo da

"_**está bien acepto ahora dime las condiciones para ganar"-**_

"_**comenzamos a la hora del receso las condiciones son: y apellido, ella te llame por tu nombre, conversación de unos 10 minutos y para ganar que ella te de su número de teléfono "**_

Ichigo ya no estaba tan seguro, la enana era muy rara y le iba costar ganar, las reglas 1,2 estaban fáciles las regl no mucho pero por su orgullo ya no se podía retirar

"_**o**_k"

"_**ok el tiempo límite es en tres días a la hora de salida del ultimo día tienes que dar la información y el número de teléfono de la chica "**_

"_**bien acepto que gane el mejor"**_

* * *

_hasta qui el capitulo 2 que tal quedo,no estoy muy convencida pero bueno creo que quedo bien si se preguntan sobre la actitud de Rukia tiene sus motivos para tratar así a ichigo y sobre la apuesta de Renji quien creen que ganara? _

_espero sus reviews _

_sin mas que decir nos leemos en la próxima ! XD_


	3. en busca de la enana

**hola! aquí les traigo el tercer cap de LA MISTERIOSA CHICA ,gomene por no actualizar antes tuve unos problemas con el internet **

**bueno agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia, a los que dejan sus reviews sin ellos no seguiría. También quiero decirles que en la mayor parte del cap lo narra ichigo**

**sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**LA MISTERIOSA CHICA**

**CAPITULO 3: en busca de la enana **

Después de leer las condiciones que Renji le había mandado. Ichigo se quedó pensando en toda la clase

**POV ICHIGO**

Bueno que voy hacer, Renji se ve muy confiado será que tendrá algún plan. Que estás pensando ichigo él está en desventaja, no le dije ninguna característica de la chica así que le va costar por lo menos un día en encontrarla, solo tengo que tener cuidado para que no me siga. Ahora a pensar en mi plan, primero que nada tengo que encontrarla, a la hora de receso la iré a buscar

- H- hola kurosaki- kun –escuche que alguien me llamaba así que levante la vista y vi a una chica muy bonita, ya la había visto pero no recuerdo su nombre

- etto hola…

- Riruka – me respondió, creo que se dio cuenta que no recordaba su nombre

- si Riruka que hay – le dije mientras me fijaba que no había nadie en el salón – Donde están los demás

-hace diez minutos que tocaron para el receso y como vi que no salías te quise dar esto- me dijo extendiendo sus manos que tenían un bento

- y esto? – le pregunte agarrando el bento

- es un bento que yo misma cocine, me entere que ayer fuiste a la fiesta de Ginjo y me imagino que no desayunaste – me contesto, en realidad si había desayunado pero no soy tan grosero como para rechazarlo

- muchas gracias – le agradecí, todos los días me dan un bento diferente y agradezco mucho ese gesto que hacen por mí – apropósito adonde se fue Renji

- Oh ya se fue, dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer – Añadió Riruka, vaya que cosas tenía que hacer "**comenzamos a la hora del receso**"… OH RAYOS LA APUESTA

- Lo siento Riruka recordé que tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos después – le dije a Riruka, sin esperar que respondiera me fui del salo a toda la velocidad

Ese maldito Renji cree que me va a ganar Ni loco voy a perder! Ahora lo primero encontrar a la enana, vamos piensa ichigo si fueras una enana sexi adonde te meterías YA SE AL BAÑO DE CHICAS es una chica así que debe estar maquillándose o algo así

Llegue al baño de chicas y abrí sigilosamente la puerta, saque la cabeza a ver si no había nadie. Ya sé que es de mala educación espiar en los baños de chicas pero qué más da, ya llevo bastante tiempo desde la última vez que me castigaron por espiar, no creo que me den un peor castigo que ayudar a la enfermera matsumoto y aguantar sus quejas de que su marido ya no le hacía caso y no sé qué cosas más. Entré al baño sigilosamente bueno creo que no tan sigiloso ya que bote el basurero

- AAAAAHHH – gritaron las chicas cuando me vieron

- kurosaki-kun? Eres tú – me pregunto inoue, GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ES INOUE Y NO…

- ICHIGO! QUE HACES ESPIANDO – me grito alguien atrás de mí, por favor que no sea la chica más violenta que hay en la escuela. Gire lentamente mi cabeza y como maldije mi mala suerte

- T-T-TATSUKI! n-no es lo que tú piensas – Genial que hoy es el día de tartamudear a las chicas. Trate de explicarle a Tatsuki pero no me dejo

* * *

5 minutos después desperté en la enfermería, lo último que recuerdo fue una tatsuki enfadada y un gran dolor en el ojo izquierdo

- KUROSAKI- KUN ! Que bien que ya despertaste – me dijo Inoue, me levante de la camilla de la enfermería

- que fue lo que paso? – pregunté

- eto Tatsuki-chan de dejo inconsciente por unos minutos – me respondió

- y como pare en la enfermería

- pues… te traje yo – me dijo inoue, como rayos pudo cargarme hasta aquí – Claro le pedí a Tatsuki- chan que me ayudara – agregó

- D-Donde esta tatsuki – logre decir con algo de miedo

- Aquí estoy idiota- trague con miedo y gire mi cabeza – No te confundas no te traje porque me arrepentí de golpearte, solo quiero saber tus motivos del que volvieras a tus viejos hábitos. Creí que con el último castigo que te dieron aprenderías a no espiar

- Pues claro que tengo mis motivos – Le dije

- Entonces habla – Me ordenó

-ok

Después de contarle todo sobre la apuesta que tenía con Renji y que por eso me metí al baño de chicas, tocaron para clase así que nos fuimos al salón

- sigo sin entender porque Renji está tan confiado – dijo tatsuki, la verdad ni yo lo se

- ni idea

- No es que este confiado – escuchamos la voz de Renji así que giramos y encontramos a Renji atrás de nosotros – Rayos que te paso en el ojo ichigo – mire a Tatsuki y ella solo me sonrió, INGRATA después de explicarle él porque estaba en el baño de chicas no me dijo ni disculpas QUEDE CON UN OJO MORADO!

- jejeje creo que los dejo chicos, nos vemos a dentro – dijo Tatsuki , me las pagaras Tatsuki arruinaste mi hermoso rostro pero esto no se va a quedar así

- y bueno que te paso? – me pregunto Renji

- nada, mejor dime porque estas tan confiado

- no estoy confiado, la verdad no estoy seguro de ganar – mire un poco confundido a Renji

- entonces porque apostaste – le pregunte

- porque quiero bajarte ese ego que tienes, ya sé que tú eres don juan de naturaleza pero no me agrada como dejas a las chicas sin ninguna explicación y que por eso piensas que todas las chicas van a caer a tus pies. Cuando me entere de la chica que te rechazo la quise conocer, pero te conozco bien y sé que no te quedarías de brazos cruzados y tarde o temprano tú la puedes conquistar y no sé de donde me vino este deseo de protegerla así que se me ocurrió la idea de la apuesta

- pero sabes que si tu pierdes no la podrás proteger ya que me dejaras el camino libre – le dije

- ya sé pero por lo menos tendré dos puntos a mi favor

- dos puntos cuales?

- conoceré a la chica y bajarte el ego –

- eh y porque me bajaras el ego

- Porque tú tampoco ganaras ya que el tiempo límite es en tres días y en lo que me di cuenta en el receso es que ni tú sabes donde se encuentra la chica y como tú eres un chico orgulloso quieras o no te bajare el ego que tienes – Maldije a Renji ya que tenía razón, si pierdo me echará en cara mi derrota todos los días y poco a poco caerá mi orgullo de hombre

- pero tú también perderás – le eché en cara a Renji

- si pero no pierdo nada, mi orgullo no bajara al contrario subirá con tu derrota – maldije y remaldije a RENJI porque no me fije en los propósitos que tenía esta apuesta

- ya verás que ganare y porque no crees ganar

- en primera no sé cómo es la chica, en segunda si tú no la has encontrado menos yo y en tercera tengo que hacer un viaje mañana

- si tenías que hacer un viaje porque apostaste

- no sabía que tenía que viajar, me llamaron hoy en receso que tenía que ir hacer un trabajo mañana y perdí la esperanzas de ganar, pero regresare el ultimo día a ver si "ganaste"

- ok ya verás que ganare

-como tú digas mejor entremos que ya va aparecer la sensei. Apropósito te dolió el golpe que te dio Arisawa – me dijo Renji con una sonrisa y al momento caí en cuenta que él me estaba siguiendo

- TU MALDITO ME ESTABAS SIGUIENDO! – le grite

- oye cálmate tú ya sabias que terminaría siguiéndote, por eso le dije a Riruka que te dijera que ya me había ido

- así que viste todo

-así es

- como sea entremos

Las clases terminaron rápido, me despedí de mis amigos y me fui a mi casa, como siempre la cabra loca me recibió con una patada, karin me hizo un interrogatorio del porque tenía el ojo morado y yuzu me dio unas pastillas para el dolor, subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama

- qué día tan largo, ahora a pensar ¿cómo encontrare a la enana? – pensé y pensé pero ninguna pista de donde podría estar, recordé de cómo era. Era pequeña de grandes ojos violeta, piel blanca como la nieve y llevaba un libro en la mano… UN LIBRO como no lo pensé antes debe mantenerse en la biblioteca, claro la busque en todos los rincones de la escuela menos la biblioteca, mañana en receso la buscare

De tanto pensar me dio sueño así que apague la luz y me arrope

- Mañana sabré tu nombre enana- susurre

* * *

**En otro lugar no tan lejos de la casa de ichigo...**

- kuchiki, apresúrate se nos hace tarde – se escuchó una voz varonil

- no nos podemos quedar aquí – pregunto una voz femenina un tanto desanimada

- tú ya sabes lo que nos dijeron así que apresúrate que llegaremos noche y mañana tenemos clases

- está bien siempre tienes que ser tan gruñón

- cuando la situación lo amerita SI

- Ok ok no es para que te enojes tanto –

La chica observo sus pocas pertenencias y se encamino a donde estaba el chico

- extrañare este lugar – susurro la chica para después desaparecer en la oscuridad…

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO DE LA MISTERIOSA CHICA **

**que les pareció lo hice bien? o mal? :3**

**apropósito me dijeron que el capitulo anterior quedo algo largo y bueno quería preguntarles si les gustan los cap largos o cortos. Si su respuesta es largo pues tratare de hacer algunos cap largos si su respuesta es corto pues ni modo cortare mi inspiración XD**

**sin mas que decir esperare sus reviews ;) saludos !**


	4. conociendo a la enana

**LA MISTERIOSA CHICA**

**CAPITULO 4: conociendo a la enana**

A la mañana siguiente ichigo despertó confundido había soñado con la chica nueva, miro el despertador y todavía faltaba 15 minutos para que la cabra loca lo "despertara" como siempre lo hacía cuando no estaba enojado con él, no le dieron ganas de levantarse así que se quedó pensando

- _Bien ya solo me quedan dos días para la apuesta, tendré que hacer todo lo posible para avanzar hoy_ – pensó ichigo, pero ya no pudo pensar por el ruido del despertador – genial aquí vamos otra vez

- 3 2 1… - conto ichigo para después escuchar un grito

- GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Se escuchó el grito de isshin pero ichigo ya estaba preparado así que con un ágil movimiento esquivo el "buenos días de su padre". Isshin se fue de paso a parar afuera de la ventana

- Demonios viejo no puedes dar los buenos días a tu hijo como un padre normal – Dijo ichigo viendo por la ventana

Pero no escucho ningún signo de que su padre este con vida así que ichigo se preocupo

- _quizás me pase_ – pensó ichigo – Oi viejo estas bien – Hablo ichigo un tanto preocupado, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba atrás de el

- BAJASTE LA GUARDIA! – grito isshin un tanto golpeado por la caída

- pero que demo… - ya no pudo seguir hablando isshin lo había tirado al suelo

- has perdido forma ichigo JAJAJAJA - isshin en lo que reía, ichigo aprovecho para zafarse de su agarre y darle una patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente

- tsk no me jodas viejo

- oni-chan deja de jugar con oto-san y ven a desayunar - dijo yuzu

- ya voy – ichigo se alisto y bajo a desayunar

* * *

- y el viejo ?– pregunto karin

- en el suelo de mi cuarto – respondió despreocupadamente – siempre es lo mismo con el – se quejó ichigo

- es mejor verlo así que enojado no crees – le dijo Karin, con lo que ichigo solo asintió

- escucharon que tenemos nuevos vecinos - hablo yuzu sentándose a comer – dicen que ayer por la noche llegaron a desempacar, al parecer son dos adolescentes

- dos adolescentes? no te estarás equivocando – pregunto Karin

- yo mismo los vi, bueno no tanto estaba oscuro pero logre ver a una chica un poco pequeña y hoy en la mañana me dijeron que salieron en la madrugada

- ya verás que no duraran aquí, el viejo siempre espanta a los vecinos – añadió ichigo

- ESO ES MENTIRA TODOS LOS VECINOS ME ADORAN! – Llego gritando isshin – apropósito ichigo tienes una llamada

- tsk pensé que te había dejado inconsciente – dijo ichigo levantándose de la mese para agarrar el teléfono

- Oto-san los visitamos en la tarde? – pregunto yuzu

- CLARO YUZU! – respondió isshin

- Bueno ya me voy se me hace tarde para la escuela, nos vemos después – se despidió ichigo

* * *

**En la escuela…**

- Kurosaki que le paso en el ojo – pregunto la maestra

Ichigo miro a tatsuki y respondió – nada sensei un leve golpe que me di en la puerta de la casa

- tienes que tener más cuidado esos golpes pueden ser peligrosos

- Hai

- bueno alumnos tengo que ir a la dirección así que no se salgan hasta que toquen – dijo la maestra antes de irse

Cuando la maestra se fue del salón, todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, el grupo de ichigo estaban discutiendo sobre un tema en particular

- yo quiero ser el mediador – dijo keigo llorando

- claro que no lo seré yo – hablo Tatsuki

Ichigo que estaba presente en la discusión no dijo nada, recordó lo que le había dicho Renji por teléfono esta mañana

**FLASH BACK**

_-Buenos días quien habla- pregunto ichigo por el teléfono_

_- oi ichigo soy yo – hablo una vos familiar_

_- Renji? que no estabas de viaje _

_- claro que si idiota solo te quería hablar algo sobre la apuesta – le dijo Renji_

_- Entonces habla voy a llegar tarde a la escuela- respondió de mala gana _

_- ya ya, te quería proponer que tengamos un mediador _

_- un mediador? Para que _

_- para que lleve el control sobre la apuesta, no voy a estar hasta el último día de la apuesta y un mediador serviría para que no hicieras trampa _

_- estás insinuando que are trampa, tú ya me conoces eso no es lo mío_

_- eso ya lo sé pero en un momento de desesperación puedes hacer cualquier cosa no crees_

_- está bien a quien propones?_

_- ya hable con Arisawa y ella está de acuerdo _

_- Porque Tatsuki?_

_- pues la conocemos y sabemos que ella es justa con las apuestas además es la única que sabe de nuestra apuesta_

_- está bien ahora hablare con ella – dijo de mala gana _

_- bien hablare con Arisawa para que me mantenga al tanto_

_- oye espera como que te mantenga al tanto? – pregunto ichigo _

_- tranquilo, si piensas que ella me dará información estas equivocado solo quiero saber tus avances _

_- ok entonces nos vemos en dos días – le dijo para luego colgar_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _

-Yo quiero ser el mediador – lloriqueo keigo

Keigo escuchó sobre la apuesta de Renji e ichigo y se enteró sobre el tema del mediador así que desde que empezaron las clases no ha dejado de llorar porque tenía amigos tan malos

- ya keigo no te dijimos porque sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar – Hablo ichigo – además ya está decidido que será Tatsuki

- bueno ya anote las condiciones, saber nombre y apellido de la chica, que ella te hable por tu nombre, tener una conversación de unos 10 minutos y para finalizar que ella te de su número de teléfono – menciono las condiciones

- bien solo que toquen para receso iré a la biblioteca

Ichigo no dejo de ver el reloj de su celular, aunque le dijeran que se calmara no podía faltaban 5 minutos para el toca pero ya no aguanto más y se fue del salón sin decir nada

* * *

Llego a la biblioteca y no encontró a nadie y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la enana todavía debería de estar en el salón de clases así que se sentó y espero

- Kurosaki – se escuchó la voz de ishida

- ishida que haces aquí – pregunto ichigo

- me mandaron a dejarle un recado a la bibliotecaria y tú que haces, no me digas que estudiando eso ni tú te lo crees – le dijo en tono de burla

- claro que no solo estoy buscando a alguien – hablo ichigo

- a quién?- pregunto ishida al mismo tiempo que agarraba un libro

- eso a ti no te incumbe – respondió ichigo – y desde cuando te gustan los libros de detectives

- no es para mí, es para una amiga de mi clase – le dijo ishida

- una amiga quién?

- tú no me quieres decir a quien buscas yo no te digo de mi amiga –afirmo

Ichigo lo pensó bien, no es que fuera metiche, pero ishida con una amiga que él no conocía le daba curiosidad. Así que se arriesgó y le dijo a quien buscaba

- vaya por lo menos te funciona el cerebro pero creo que hoy estas de mala suerte – hablo ishida después que le dijera a quien estaba buscando

- y eso porque

- porque este libro es para la misma persona que buscas – le confeso

- QUE DE VERDAD? – Le pregunto ichigo con sorpresa

- si, pero ella está en la dirección arreglando unos asuntos y me pidió de favor que le llevara el libro – respondió

- y como se llama

- Mmm… Nose si decírtelo – le dijo – ella es una buena chica y no se la voy a entregar a la boca del lobo así como así

Ichigo conocía muy bien a ishida y si él se proponía a no decirle pues no le iba a decir, así que tuvo que contarlo sobre la apuesta

- ahora mucho menos te digo

- vamos primo ayúdame ya solo me quedan dos días

Ishida vio que estaba desesperado lo pensó bien y decidió decirle todo lo que sabia

- Esta bien se llama Rukia kuchiki toca en mi salón y ayer platique mucho con ella y lo que sé es que se mudó hace poco a la ciudad por la beca que le dieron

- muchas gracias ishida – le agradeció con entusiasmo – oye primo tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho verdad? – pregunto ichigo

- y ahora que quieres – le respondió sabiendo lo que quería

- déjame llevarle el libro yo, si – suplico

- ok ten – le lanzó el libro – en la hora de almuerzo se mantiene bajo el árbol que esta tras de la escuela

- ok. Oye y como sabes tanto si apenas ayer la conociste

- eso no es asunto tuyo – le dijo yéndose de la biblioteca

Ichigo estaba feliz porque ya sabía el nombre de la enana, ahora solo faltaba que le llamara por su nombre, platicar con ella y que le de su número de teléfono asi que se fue a su salón para darle los avances a Tatsuki

* * *

**En el salón…**

- asi que ya sabes su nombre – le dijo Tatsuki con un cuaderno a la mano – muy bien dime como se llama

- se llama Rukia Kuchiki – respondió – no le vayas a decir a Renji

- claro que no le voy a decir yo soy justa con los participantes ahora dime que quieres que haga – hablo Tatsuki

- que tomes el tiempo de la plática que voy a tener con ella en la hora de almuerzo

- ok

* * *

En la hora de almuerzo ichigo fue a buscar a la enana bueno a Rukia donde le había dicho ishida se acercó al gran árbol pero no vio nada hasta que una voz le hablo

- que haces aquí zanahoria- san – dijo una voz encima de ichigo

- esa voz – susurro – adonde estas enana

- a quien le dices enana idiota – grito enojada y al momento saltar encima de ichigo

- maldita enana quítate de encima – le dijo ichigo enoja

- como usted ordene su majestad - hablo con burla – vaya a esta distancia parece que tu cabello es realmente naranja

- eso es porque es mi color natural – respondió ichigo sobándose el trasero

- mmm… mentiroso nunca he visto ese tipo de color de cabello

- tsk aunque no lo creas es mi color natural – afirmo – además que hacías arriba del árbol

- pensar – le dijo Rukia agarrando sus cosas

Ichigo miro el reloj que andaba y se fijó que solo habían pasado 4 minutos, giro la cabeza a ver a donde estaba Tatsuki y la encontró burlándose de él, al parecer había visto todo el espectáculo

- deja de burlarte – movió los labios en la dirección donde estaba tatsuki al mismo tiempo se fijó que esta misma le hacía señales para que volteara a ver dónde estaba Rukia, volteo y se fijó que se estaba alejando

- Oye adónde vas – le pregunto

- a mi salón no tengo nada que hacer aquí – le respondió de mala gana

- Espera Rukia – le dijo ichigo dirigiéndose a donde estaba la ojivioleta

- como sabes mi nombre no recuerdo habértelo dicho

- etto...

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPITULO**

**gracias a todos lo que leen el fic :) no se hasta cuando actualizare ya que no tengo Internet **

**me gustaría saber sus opiniones de como llevo la historia así que esperare sus reviems :3**

**nos leemos en la próxima ^^**


	5. La visita

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia :) y a los que le han dado en favorito :3**

* * *

**LA MISTERIOSA CHICA **

**CAPITULO 5: La visita **

- como sabes mi nombre no recuerdo habértelo dicho - pregunto con el ceño fruncido

- etto… - ichigo no hallaba que decir, al momento se acordó de algo que venía a entregarle – ohh cierto te traje algo – dijo ichigo mostrándole lo que llevaba en la mano

- qué es esto? – pregunto un poco calmada

- un libro – respondió inocentemente

- eso ya lo sé idiota – dijo Rukia

- oye puedes dejar los insultos a un lado, trato de ser amable – Replicó

- no te prometo nada, ahora si dime porque me traes el libro y como sabes mi nombre, acosador – Agregó

- en primera no soy ningún acosador – afirmo ichigo – en segunda te traje el libro porque se que lo querías

- y luego dices que no eres acosador, como sabias que quería el libro – pregunto algo molesta

- pues… - ichigo no sabía que responder, porque en parte la enana tenía razón –

- responde no tengo tu tiempo – dijo ya desesperada

- está bien, te andaba buscando en la biblioteca y me encontré a ishida y me dijo tu nombre y sobre el libro le dije que yo te lo traería – respondió

- me supongo que también te dijo a donde me encontraba – aseguró

- etto… si

- muy bien acosador- san para que me buscabas – dijo rukia al momento que se sentaba

- deja de decirme acosador – le dijo ichigo que también se sentó – porque no lo soy

- como tú digas zanahoria – añadió

- tampoco así mi nombre es ichigo i-c-h-i-g-o – deletreo

- mira no tengo tu tiempo, así que lo dejare claro yo te puedo decir como yo quiera – manifestó

- solo llámame por mi nombre que te cuesta enana – replico

- a quien le llamas enana, Idiota – repitió

- no veo a otra persona aquí ENANA – ichigo solo sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago – maldita enana –

- deja de llamarme enana maldita zanahoria

Y así se pasaron todo el almuerzo discutiendo llamándose idiota, enana, zanahoria, entre otros insultos. Al final Rukia gano la pelea dejando a ichigo tirado en el suelo todo lastimado

- vuélveme a llamarme enana y te arrepentirás – amenazo – ahora dame mi libro

- te lo doy si aceptas salir conmigo – dijo ichigo levantándose del suelo

- que? – Rukia estaba sorprendida ella pensó que con esos golpes que le dio la dejaría en paz

- como escuchaste – contesto sentándose de nuevo – demonios sí que pegas duro

- eso te ganas por decirme enana

- tsk como sea, saldrás conmigo –

- no, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer – fue lo último que dijo antes de irse

- maldita enana – susurro, y se acostó en el suelo

- vaya vaya creo que me está cayendo bien esa chica – hablo Tatsuki

- cállate no estoy de humor

- por lo menos ya completaste dos condiciones de la apuesta

- cuanto tiempo logre – pregunto

- 12 minutos – contesto

- genial solo logre hablar con ella doce minutos y me costó un puñetazo en el estómago, dos arañazos en la cara y un gran dolor en la espalda – dijo ichigo levantándose

- y eso sin contar el ojo morado que tienes

- esa fuiste tú! – la apunto con el dedo

- de verdad? No estarás confundido por los golpes

- maldita

- Y porque quieres salir con ella eso no está en la apuesta – le pregunto caminando al salón

- no lo sé de repente me vino a la cabeza la idea de salir con ella – respondió

Tatsuki ya no dijo nada. Llegaron al salón y se encontraron a la maestra ya dando clases, como se suponía los regañaron y les dejaron de castigo limpiando el salón después de clase

- bueno ya termine mi parte, nos vemos mañana – se despidió ichigo

- ok nos vemos mañana

Luego de salir del salón ichigo vio a Rukia en la salida, ella lo volteo a ver y le saco la lengua

- maldita enana – susurro

- a quien le hablas kurosaki-kun – se escuchó una voz

- inoue que haces todavía en la escuela – pregunto

- etto me entere que castigaron a Tatsuki-chan y la estoy esperando – respondió un poco nerviosa

- ya veo –dijo volteando a ver a Rukia – ya no está – susurro

-quien?- pregunto inocentemente

- eh a nadie no me hagas caso – contesto – nos vemos mañana inoue – se despidió

- ok cuídate kurosaki- kun

Después de su breve conversación con inoue ichigo se dirigió a su casa, en el camino encontró a Rukia con un chico, así que se acercó para escuchar lo que estaban hablando

- y hoy que vamos hacer –se escuchó que hablo Rukia

- ya te lo dije ayer primero aremos las compras y luego nos iremos a recoger lo que nos falta – hablo el chico

- muy bien y cambiando de tema como te fue en la escuela –pregunto

- eso no te interesa kuchiki – respondió

- tan frio como siempre, ya te dije que me interesa lo que te pase

- como tú digas, ten la lista de lo que compraras, nos separaremos para terminar más rápido, nos vemos después – dijo el chico para luego alejarse

- está bien no te tardes

Ichigo que estaba escondido atrás de un árbol, logro escuchar toda la conversación y solo se quedó observando el camino que había agarrado la enana. Después de unos minutos llego a su casa saludo a sus hermanas y se dirigió a su cuarto

**POV ICHIGO **

- Quien será ese chico que estaba con la enana, por lo que logre escuchar son muy cercanos – pensé

- Oni- chan baja por favor – escuche a Yuzu que me llamaba, así que me cambie el uniforme y baje

- que ocurre Yuzu – pregunte

- iremos a visitar a los nuevos vecino nos acompañas

- tengo mucha tarea mejor vayan ustedes – le dije

- claro que vas a ir con nosotras – escuche la voz de Karin

- y porque tendría que ir

- porque no quiero pasar yo sola la vergüenza de ir con el viejo –

- no vas sola vas con Yuzu – le dije

- sería lo mismo, Yuzu es igual que el viejo ves – me señalo donde estaba Yuzu con papá y bueno le di la razón esos dos son tal para cual

- está bien a qué horas irán – pregunte

- en la noche, al parecer no se encuentran en la casa – respondió

- muy bien hay me avisan – les dije para luego irme de nuevo a mi habitación

Llegue a la habitación y me acorde que de verdad tenia tarea así que agarre algunos libros los puse sobre el escritorio, me senté y empecé a leer los problemas

5 minutos después…

- HA! Me rindo, mañana le diré a ishida que me los haga – grite, y luego tire los libros

**FIN DE POV ICHIGO**

Ichigo recogió los libros y los guardo, observo la hora, todavía faltaba para que anocheciera así que se acostó en la cama…

- _mañana es el último día de la apuesta, tendré hacer que la enana me llame por mi nombre y conseguir el número de teléfono_ – pensó, poco a poco cerraba los ojos y después de unos minutos se durmió

- Oni-chan vamos a darles la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos – grito Yuzu

- Que! Ya es de noche – se levantó de la cama y miro la hora – demonios me quede dormido

- ichi-ni apresúrate – hablo Karin del otro lado de la puerta

- ya voy, espérenme en la entrada – le dijo

- está bien, no te tardes

Unos minutos después ichigo bajo encontrándose con un gran banquete de comida

- porque hay tanta comida – pregunto ichigo acercándose a la mesa

- ah Oni-chan es para los nuevos vecinos – respondió Yuzu quitándose el delantal

- no crees que es demasiada comida – le dijo ichigo pues en la mesa estaba repleta de diferentes platos de comida – por lo que me dijiste en la mañana solo son dos personas

- ICHIGO! – se escuchó un grito que se dirigía donde se encontraba ichigo

- ya viejo pensé que te había quitado la maña de molestarme en la noche – hablo ichigo

- Oto-san te dije que te fueras a cambiar –

- pero Yuzu…- protesto isshin

- pero nada apúrate sube y cámbiate que ya nos vamos a ir

- vale, no me extrañen mis pequeños que su adorable padre regresara enseguida – dijo isshin subiendo las escaleras

- este viejo nunca cambia – hablo Karin

- dime yuzu porque tanta comida – pregunto

- pues cenaremos con ellos – respondió Yuzu

- QUE! Estas loca yuzu ni los conocemos, que tal si son asesinos - exclamo ichigo

- es verdad yuzu y también no sabemos si están ocupados con la mudanza – añadió Karin

- Oto- san ya nos vamos! – grito Yuzu

- que no nos escuchaste! – exclamaron ichigo y Karin

- yo no comeré con extraños así que no voy – dijo ichigo dirigiéndose a las escaleras

- pero Oni-chan – hablo Yuzu Mostrando sus ojos llorosos

- L-lo siento Yuzu también tengo que terminar mis tareas – mintió ichigo

- Oh está bien hermano tienes que estudiar mucho – le dijo Yuzu ya sin lágrimas – esfuérzate! Vámonos karin

- Que! Yo tamb…

- no mientas Karin-chan tú ya terminaste las tareas – le reprocho Yuzu – voy a ver por qué tarda Oto-san

- jejeje que se diviertan – se burló ichigo

- nada que se diviertan tú te vas con nosotras

- Que ya escuchaste que tengo tarea

- No mientas hace algunos minutos escuche que gritabas que no le entendías nada a los problemas y que le dirías a ishida-san que te ayudara

- y eso que, solo tú lo sabes y no tienes pruebas

- no tengo pruebas pero tengo algunas fotos tuyas de cuando eras bebe con un vestido de muñeca – le dijo Karin enseñándole una foto de una bebe de cabello naranja con un vestido rosado

- QUE! De donde la sacaste – exclamo ichigo sonrojado por la vergüenza

- la encontré por ahí, te la devuelvo si vas con nosotras…

- está bien dame eso

- déjame terminar, te la doy si vas con nosotras y me compras la nueva consola de videojuegos

-está bien dámela

- te la daré cuando tenga la consola en mis manos

- TSK no se la enseñes a nadie o no habrá consola

-ok

Después de unos minutos estaban afuera de la casa de los nuevos vecinos. Ichigo tuvo el honor de tocar el timbre, esperaron y esperaron hasta que una voz muy conocida para ichigo les aviso que ya los atendía

- ya va – se escuchó una voz dentro de la casa

- esa voz, no puede ser…- pensó ichigo

Los pensamientos de ichigo fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

- buenas noches…

* * *

**Buenoooo que tal quedo,siento que estoy mejorando XD quisiera saber si les gusta estos cap ya que no tengo ninguna opinión de los ca tengo el presentimiento que no les gustaron :(**

**Creo que me tarde mucho en subir este cap pero ya la otra semana me devuelven el internet :D**

**Ya se que apenas he empezado con esta historia pero estoy comenzando hacer una adaptación al ichiruki de un anime que me ha encantado así que a mas tardar el viernes subiré el prologo de esta adaptación**

**Esperare sus review saludos! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola gente! ^^ ya se que hoy si me he tardado en actualizar pero tengo mis escusas ( ya se que no las quieren leer pero de todos modos se las digo) los estudios me han tenido ocupada ;( mas que un maestro no le caigo bien y me deja doble tarea. También porque me quede sin ideas y no encontraba que escribir XD

sin mas quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen jejeje se que no es la mejor historia que hay pero hago el intento :) y aunque no dejen reviews les han dado en favoritos y eso me hace seguir la historia ^^

ya les dejo de quitar su tiempo solo que en este cap se mostrara la identidad del misterioso chico que anda con Rukia ^^

* * *

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de tite kubo ^^**

* * *

**LA MISTERIOSA CHICA**

**CAPITULO 6**

- Etto… buenas noches somos la familia kurosaki – hablo la pequeña Yuzu

- buenas noches…– dijo un chico de baja estatura, cabello blanco en puntas hacia atrás con un pequeño fleco y ojos color turquesa –mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya

- es mi imaginación o escuche la voz de la enana – pensó ichigo

- oh mucho gusto Toshiro mi nombre es Yuzu, el de cabello naranja es mi hermano mayor ichigo, ella es mi hermana Karin y él es Oto-san – explico señalando a cada uno

- Toshiro! – exclamo con sorpresa Karin

- lo conoces Karin- chan – pregunto Yuzu

- algo así, me ayudo ayer a buscar la pelota que se había perdido en el parque- explico – ahora que me acuerdo no te di las gracias

- no te preocupes – le dijo Toshiro

- de todos modos gracias -

- no hay de que

- ahora que recuerdo donde se metió el viejo – le susurro ichigo a Yuzu

- EH! donde esta Oto-san – pregunto Yuzu, todos los presentes lo buscaron con la mirada

- aquí estoy mi adorada hija! – grito isshin que estaba adentro de la casa de Toshiro

Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu se espantaron al ver a su padre dentro de casa ajena

- OTO-SAN! – grito Yuzu mientras corría adonde estaba su padre – porque entraste sin permiso a la casa, eso es de mala educación – le reprocho Yuzu mientras a los presentes le salía una gotita atrás de la cabeza

- Yuzu tú también has entrado sin permiso – le informo Karin – perdón Toshiro no queríamos darte molestias

- no te preocupes lo que quisiera saber es porque entraron a la casa y como entraron sin que me diera cuenta – pregunto Toshiro ya que él estaba en la entrada y no se dio cuenta de cuando entro isshin

- ESO ES FACIL TOSHIRO! – Exclamo isshin – mientras tu platicabas con mis adorables hijos me escabullí por una esquina de la puerta

- no puedo creer que se hayan metido a mi casa sin que me diera cuenta – pensó Toshiro – y bien porque entraste

- pues escuche algo caer y sin pensar entre y me encontré con un jarrón en el suelo – explico isshin – trate de ver más allá de las escaleras pero escuche que me llamaba mi adorable hija

- Que! –exclamo Toshiro y al momento dirigirse a las escaleras mientras los demás lo seguían de tras (al final todos entraron sin permiso XD) . Toshiro al ver un jarrón en el suelo se asustó y subió las escaleras encontrándose con Rukia

- Kuchiki ! - grito Toshiro

Ichigo al escuchar el grito subió también y se asustó en el suelo estaba Rukia con manchas de sangre en los brazos. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a donde estaba su padre y lo llamo. Isshin al ver a la chica en el suelo empujo a Toshiro mientras él la revisaba

- OYE que le pasa – grito preocupado

- tranquilízate mi papá es doctor él la curara –Ichigo al ver que se tranquilizaba giro la cabeza adonde estaban sus hermanas y les dijo que no subieran. Luego observo como su padre curaba a Rukia que al parecer estaba inconsciente

Con ayuda de ichigo llevaron a Rukia a un cuarto para acomodarla en la cama y seguirla revisando. Isshin le dijo a ichigo que saliera mientras el terminaba de curarla

Afuera del cuarto…

- ¿como esta ? – pregunto Toshiro

- bien me supongo – dijo ichigo ocultando su preocupación

- como que te supones no estabas allí adentro! – expreso enojado

- tranquilízate quieres, ella va a estar bien, mi papá es un buen médico – le dijo ichigo, al ver que se tranquilizaba prosiguió – no soy de mucha ayuda allí adentro así que preferí salirme

Toshiro no se quedó tranquilo pero no podía hacer nada solo esperar a que no fuera nada grave, así que cruzó los brazos y se recostó en la pared a esperar

- por cierto soy ichigo – dijo para salir del incomodo silencio

- no me interesa – fue la respuesta de Toshiro

- "vaya creo que eso ya me lo había dicho cierta enana" – pensó – no seas tan amargado Toshiro – le dijo ichigo

- es Hitsugaya para ti – fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos en respuesta que no quería seguir con la conversación

- "definitivamente no me llevo con los enanos, todos están en mi contra"- pensó ichigo de mala gana para luego bajar adonde estaban sus hermanas

- Oni-chan como se encuentra la vecina – pregunto Yuzu al ver a su hermano bajar

- no lo sé, todavía no ha salido el viejo de revisarla – respondió Ichigo – será mejor que no los molestemos en quedarnos a cenar

- Pero Oni-chan…

- no te preocupes – Se apresuró en decir, ya había visto la cara de decepción que tenía Yuzu y sabía que si le decía que no iban a comer con los vecinos se pondría triste - ya sé que te esforzaste en cocinar todo esto pero no podemos quedarnos a cenar, así que porque no les dejamos algo de la comida que preparaste y cuanto Rukia este mejor la invitamos a la casa – termino de decir y sonrió al ver que Yuzu asentía

- está bien iré a dejárselo en la cocina – dijo Yuzu saltando de alegría

- Dime Ichi-ni – hablo Karin – Como sabes el nombre de la nueva vecina? – pregunto

- he? - dijo ichigo – etto… pues por casualidad ella es una nueva compañera – respondió un poco nervioso

- Oh de verdad, pues que bien se llevan porque para que tú le llames por su nombre deben de ser muy buenos amigos no crees? – termino de decir

- voy a ver si ya salió el viejo – dijo ignorando lo que le había dicho Karin – Ayuda a Yuzu y cuando terminen váyanse para la casa - fue lo último que dijo ichigo antes de irse

- idiota, piensa en escusas más creíbles porque a mí no me engañas – pensó Karin – Que tramas Ichi-ni – susurro Karin

Ichigo subió y vio a Toshiro en la misma pose de cuando se fue. Toshiro abrió los ojos al escuchar pasos.

- Todavía no sale - dijo Toshiro

Isshin salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a donde estaban los al verlo salir se separó de la pared de donde estaba recostado y con preocupación espero la respuesta del padre de ichigo

- ella está bien solo fue una recaída por falta de alimentos – informo a los chicos – y sobre las heridas del brazo no hay nada de qué preocuparse – termino de explicar

- está bien me alegro – susurro Toshiro – muchas gracias – agradeció a Isshin

- no hay nada que agradecer, mañana regresare para cambiarle el vendaje del brazo – dijo Isshin – trata de ver que se alimente bien

- créame que lo are y disculpe las molestias – se disculpó – ¿cuánto va hacer? – pregunto el precio de la consulta

- Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida- contesto Isshin con una sonrisa-

- disculpe pero no le entiendo – dijo Toshiro un poco confundido

- lo que quiero decir es que no me tienes que pagar – explico Isshin

- Gracias pero no lo puedo aceptar – hablo

- ¿y porque no? – pregunto Isshin

- No me gusta deberle a nadie así que por favor dígame cuanto le debo – Término de decir Toshiro sacándose la billetera del bolsillo

Isshin lo pensó por un momento antes de responder - que tal si mejor aceptas ir a cenar a nuestra casa cuando Rukia-chan se recupere

- He? – fue lo único que dijo Toshiro

- como sabes el nombre de Rukia – pregunto Ichigo que hasta el momento estaba siendo ignorado

- Oh pues Toshiro no dejaba de decir "como se encuentra Rukia o se pondrá bien Rukia" en un tono desesperado – Explico Isshin en un tono dramático

Toshiro al escucharlo se sonrojo, de verdad se veía tan desesperado por Kuchiki que hasta la llamo por su nombre

- está bien acepto su oferta de ir a cenar – acepto Toshiro

- Bien! Entonces los esperamos para cenar la otra semana en esos días ya debe de estar recuperada

- está bien gracias por todo kurosaki – dijo Toshiro que los acompaño a la salida

- OH! Toshiro dime Isshin o papá que desde hoy tú y Rukia-chan son de nuestra familia! – exclamo Isshin abalanzándose a donde estaba Toshiro

Ichigo jalo de la camisa a Isshin deteniendo su cometido – disculpa al viejo-

- no es por ofender pero tu familia es algo rara

- dime algo que no sepa, apropósito les dejamos algo de comida que preparo Yuzu trata de que Rukia coma algo cuando despierte – dijo ichigo arrastrando a Isshin afuera de la casa – si necesitan algo vivimos al lado

-Está bien, Gracias por todo – agradeció antes de cerrar la puerta

* * *

En la casa de los kurosaki…

- Que paso Oto-san ¿cómo se encuentra la vecina? – pregunto Yuzu

- Todo está bien mi querida hija, es mejor que te duermas ya – contesto Isshin

- ok, buenas noches Oto-san

Isshin se quitó el abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina por algún refresco, cuando regreso a la sala se encontraba a Ichigo sentado en el sofá

- Ichigo pensé que ya te habías ido para tu cuarto – dijo Isshin sentándose en el sofá más pequeño y encendiendo la televisión

- pues solo quería preguntarte, ¿porque no les cobraste?- pregunto ichigo

- pues porque no me gusta cobrarles a niños – Respondió – Además no era tan grave lo que tenía la chica así que no me moleste en hacer cuentas

- uh ya veo

- mejor dime, te gusta Rukia-chan verdad – afirmo Isshin con una cara de burla – te vi muy preocupado cuando estabas en el cuarto

- QUE! C-claro que no, y no me gusta esa enana – dijo ichi – Ya es noche mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches viejo – agrego antes de retirarse

- Ella estará bien solo necesita comer bien, no tienes nada que preocuparte hijo – hablo el Kurosaki mayor ya sabía que su estúpido hijo era muy orgullosos como para decir que estaba preocupado por la vecina y sabía que quería saber cómo se encontraba de salud

- Ya te dije que no me importa – fue lo último que dijo antes de irse para su cuarto

Cuanto ya Isshin se encontraba solo se puso a pensar en lo estúpido que puede ser a veces su hijo, se le notaba a metros su preocupación pero tenía que ser tan orgulloso

- Hay hijo pronto sabrás lo que es el amor – susurro Isshin – Talvez así dejas de ser un loco Tundeare

* * *

En el cuarto te ichigo…

Ichigo llego a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama para poder dormir ya que mañana tenía clases pero no podía dormir, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar que llego al punto de preocuparse por la enana

- ¿cómo se encontrara?, ¿ya despertó?, ¿ese enano quién era? – tenia tantas preguntas y ninguna sola respuesta

- que estoy diciendo parece como si estuviera preocupado – hablo el peli naranja – no estoy preocupado por la enana estoy preocupado por la apuesta – afirmo – si eso debe ser, mañana regresa Renji y le tengo que dar cuentas sobre la apuesta, lo que quiere decir que mañana es mi última oportunidad para ganar – se dijo así mismo

Así fue como Ichigo estuvo pensando toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto de la apuesta y negándose a sí mismo de que no estaba preocupada de la enana

* * *

Al día siguiente se encontraba un peli naranja afuera de la casa de cierta pelinegra decidiéndose si tocar o no tocar la puerta, aunque no lo admitiera estaba preocupado y le vino la idea de acompañarla a la escuela. Al final se decidió en tocar la puerta siendo recibido por un peli blanco

- buenas Toshiro ¿cómo se encuentra la ena…Digo Rukia? – pregunto

- Es Hitsugaya para ti – corrigió el peliblanco – y Kuchiki está bien, tu papá paso a cambiarle los vendajes hace rato

- ya veo y no sabes si va a ir a clases –

- En estos momentos se está arreglando

- oh – dijo ichigo algo apenado, no sabía si debía de decir lo que estaba pensando o mejor lo dejaba así y se iba

- Quieres que le diga que la estas esperando ¿Verdad? – Solo vio que el chico asintió apenado – espera aquí le voy a avisar – le dijo Toshiro antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa

- soy tan obvio – pensó ichigo – bien hoy a pensar que voy a hablar con la enana, va hacer difícil entablar una conversación decente pero talvez tenga suerte de que no esté enojada

- ya te dije que ya comí, que no entiendes Toshiro?– escucho el peli naranja –

- yo no te vi comer en ningún momento – ichigo se dio cuenta que era una mini discusión – y ten cuidado con los brazos

- si como tú digas

- por cierto te están esperando afuera – Ichigo se tensó cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca las voces

- ¿A mí? ¿Quién?- con esas preguntas apareció Rukia en la entrada. La pelinegra se le quedo viendo al peli naranja que se había puesto nervioso al verla

- TU! Que estás haciendo aquí acosador-san – Ichigo al escuchar el sobrenombre con el que lo había mencionado se puso aún más nervioso

- ¿Acosador? – pregunto Toshiro que estaba atento de la platica

- una larga historia, después te cuento Toshiro

- no soy ningún acosador Enana- se defendió ichigo

- !Tu maldita zanahoria deja de llamarme enana¡ - expreso Rukia al escuchar la palabra enana

- Hasta que me llames por mi nombre, talvez te dejo de llamar así

- Ya kuchiki ten cuidado con los brazos – hablo Toshiro – ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos

- Adiós Toshiro – se despidió ichigo

- Es Hitsugaya para ti acosador – dijo con burla el peliblanco – Ten cuidado Kuchiki

- igualmente Toshiro nos vemos – Toshiro ni se molestó en corregirla de cómo lo llamaba ya hace tiempo se había rendido a que lo llamara por su apellido. El peliblanco levando la mano en señal de despedida antes de desaparecer en la vuelta de la calle

- ¿y bien? acosador – san nos vamos – hablo Rukia asiendo que ichigo se figara en ella

- Oye puedes dejar de decirme así – le dijo caminando al lado de ella

- porque tendría que hacerlo si es la verdad – contesto la morena – hasta ya sabes adonde vivo

- eso fue pura coincidencia que seas mi nueva vecina – vio que la morena por primera vez se dignaba a mirarlo – además fue mi sorpresa encontrarte desmayada anoche – miro a la morena que se sorprendió

- como?...

- Ayer fuimos con mi familia a darles la bienvenida –dijo adivinando la pregunta de la enana – mi papá te curo anoche también ayude un poco, aunque no lo parezca se algo de medicina – presumió el peli naranja

- Ya veo, gracias – agradeció la morena

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la escuela, los dos se pararon en la entrada sin saber que decir, la morena tomo la palabra

- Etto Ichigo verdad? – Él peli naranja al ser mencionado por su nombre le prestó atención y solo asintió – pues quería disculparme de cómo te he tratado veo que no eres la persona de la que me han contado

- no te preocupes me alegra de que al fin me hayas llamado por mi nombre – dijo con sinceridad

- si bueno Yo…

- Kurosaki-Kun! – escucharon los dos y voltearon adonde provenía el llamado del peli naranja. En el camino se acercaban Tatsuki, Inoue, Keigo Y Mizuiro

- Buenos días – dijo Inoue al llegar a donde estaban la pareja platicando

- Hola Inoue – los presentes se les quedaron viendo y ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer – Chicos ella es Rukia Kuchiki, Rukia ellos son mis amigos Keigo Mizuiro Tatsuki y Inoue – los presento

- mucho gusto kuchiki -san – hablo Inoue –Soy Orihime Inoue

- el gusto es mío Inoue – Tatsuki y los demás también se presentaron formalmente con la kuchiki y tuvieron una plática hasta que escucharon el toque de clases

- oh me tengo que ir me dio un gusto conocerlos a todos – dijo la pelinegra – nos vemos después – se despidió la morena de todos

Ichigo que no había hablado en toda la plática se armó de valor y llamo a Rukia que ya estaba por caminar

- Rukia – llamo asiendo que la morena detuviera el paso – me preguntaba si nos podemos ir juntos a la casa

- mmm claro – respondió la morena

- entonces te buscare al salón

- está bien nos vemos después Ichigo – dijo la peli negra retomando su camino

Cuanto la morena ya estaba lejos del grupito, Tatsuki le pregunto a Ichigo todo lo que tenía en la cabeza acerca de la kuchiki

- vaya así que ahora es tu nueva vecina – fue lo que dijo la karateka después de que le contara todo lo que había pasado

- así es –dijo el peli naranja

- Bueno al final ya lograste tres de los cuatro punto, solo te faltaría el número de teléfono y ganarías la apuesta – ichigo al escuchar lo de la apuesta se detuvo asiendo que sus amigos lo miraran raro – no me digas que se te había olvidado

- claro que no– mintió retomando su camino – es solo que… ya se me está acabando el tiempo, hoy regresa Renji – termino de decir el kurosaki, la verdad si se le había olvido en parte la apuesta, y como no se iba olvidar si por primera vez la enana lo llama por su nombre y no por uno de esos estúpidos apodos, en el fondo le alegro

- bueno alégrate porque Abarai llamo y me dijo que va a venir al toque de salida – Tatsuki vio en la cara de ichigo lo confundido que estaba y no lo culpaba ella estaba igual cuando le dijo, quien en su sano juicio llega a clases cuando ya se han terminado – Al parecer no iba venir hoy pero se las arregló para que el maestro le explicara la clase

- Ya veo bueno tendré que hacer lo imposible para que esa enana me de su número antes de que llegue Renji – dijo los demás asintieron y se sentaron en sus asientos

Pasaron solo algunos minutos para que llegara la maestra. Ichigo no prestaba atención solo se quedó pensando en que ya no le importaba mucho la apuesta, ahora lo que le importaba era saber más sobre la enana, Más sobre Rukia Kuchiki…

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo sinceramente es el cap mas largo que he hecho XD pero bueno lo importante es que ya descubrieron quien es el chico misterioso :3 , desde el comienzo tenia planeado poner a Toshiro asi que en este cap le doy protagonismo **

**Espero que les aya gustado créanme que me ha costado hacerlo y pensaba actualizar el miércoles pero mi padre se va a llevar la laptop a que la arreglen osea que estaré un buen tiempo sin lap :p esperare sus comentarios gracias por leerlo^^**

**otra cosa se acuerdan que dije que iba hacer una adaptación pues ya no la are :( en primera ya tenia el primer capitulo pero mi padre lo borro por equivocación. También porque tengo mucho que estudiar ya que quiero subir mi promedio y tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar el siguiente capitulo **

**sin mas me despido nos leemos en la próxima jajaja ( siempre quise escribir esto XD)**


End file.
